Forgotten Memories
by SabZilla
Summary: After the fight with Galaxia, what if Mamoru never regained his memories of Usagi. She left to live abroad for five years when she realized he didn't remember her anymore and now she is back, but things have changed. Does Mamoru have a new girlfriend? Will he ever come around to remembering Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Why Am I Here**

The 22 year old girl looked down at the brooch in her hand before she tucked it away in her pocket, still in the clutch of her hands. She walked through the airport for some time in search for some familiar faces. A sigh escaped her once she realized that she was lost, but as luck had it, her gaze uplifted at the sound of her family calling out her name. It had been five years since she last saw them and wow…it seemed like her parents were much older than she could last recall. However, it put a smile upon her face to know that they were still around and nothing happened to them while she was gone abroad in Canada.

Everything had gone quiet since the battle with Galaxia and now the world was at peace. She may have been the leader of the senshi, but she needed a break, especially since things ended badly between her and Mamoru. The fight between her and Galaxia had taken a toll when she found out that Mamoru's star seed was taken from him and he died. When everything went back to normal, he wasn't the same. He didn't regain his memories of her. He didn't know her anymore or anything that happened between them. He lost his memories the moment his star seed was taken and all she could be happy about was the fact that the love of her life was alive again, but he just couldn't be hers. She was devastated and cried until her heart couldn't take it anymore to the point that she could cry herself to sleep.. There would be no Chibi-Usa in her life, no Mamoru and no Crystal Tokyo. Usagi was left with nothing to look forward to. Would she even be able to marry anyone else, asides from Mamoru? Would she even have children? Or was she destined to be alone for the rest of her life?

She shook the depressing thoughts as she approached her family and gave everyone a hug. Shingo had grown up so much that he was much taller than her and in his last year of high school. He gave her a crooked smile as he patted her on her head, "Welcome home sis. I almost didn't recognize you since you changed your hairstyle."

Her trademark "odangos" were no longer her signature giveaway. She gave up on them since they were a reminder of how Mamoru would tease her, so she kept her hair down. Perhaps one day she would revert back to her normal hairstyle, but that would be the day she truly accepted her loss. All she could do now was live in denial and hope that her future would not be so bleak.

"….Well? Was Canada fun?"

"Hmm?" she didn't realize that her mother was speaking to her. She smiled and responded, "Yes. Toronto was cold at times during the winter, but asides from that, the summers were beautiful and it was nice to live somewhere in North America. University was great too….I made some good friends there and they taught me a lot about the city and how to navigate."

The ride home was full of questions, but at least it wasn't a quiet one which left her to her thoughts. She skipped dinner that night as much as her mother was against it and went straight to bed. Luna was no where in sight the entire time and she assumed that she didn't even know that she was coming back home. 'She must be at Rei's or Minako's…' she thought. It only made sense for her to be with Artemis after she left. She glanced around the room one more time looking for her companion before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _She leaned in against the tall, muscular frame which held her as the smell of roses wafted into her senses. It kept her at ease and total peace. She nuzzled against the comfort of her Prince as they both stood there in each other's embrace, watching the sunset. She had snuck out again to see the man she fell in love with, risking the chance of getting scolded at by the senshi and her mother._

 _She could feel the vibrations of his deep chuckle against her back, sending shivers up her spine. Craning her neck, the young princess stared into the deep blue eyes before a blush appeared on her cheeks, tinting them pink. "What is it?"_

 _He held her gaze for a long time before he responded, "I am just thinking of how furious Venus is at you right now for sneaking out."_

 _The princess pouted for a brief moment and shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter because I wanted to see you and nothing could stop me from being here…" she mumbled, looking down at the ground nervously. He cupped her chin and lifted it up as his deep blue eyes bore into her cerulean ones. He bent down and captured her lips in his, taking her by surprise. She melted against his warmth and kissed him back eagerly while her heart fluttered with joy._

 _He tightened his grip around her waist when they parted, ensuring that he would not let her go. "Serenity…" he whispered with want before he continued to lay kisses from her shoulder to her neck._

 _She held back a moan and squirmed in his grip, before breathing his name out, "…Endymion?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I don't ever want this to end…"_

 _He breathed out, the corners of his lips curving into a gentle smile, "I don't either…"_

She woke up that instant and sat up, the dream still vivid in her mind. She replayed the event over and over again in her head while she grasped her blankets tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white. It was the only way she could stop herself from breaking down and losing herself. She steadied her breathing and shakily let go of the fabric. She hadn't dreamt of their distant past in so many years, so why now? It dawned upon her the irony of her situation; she could never have him. Their love was forbidden when she was a princess and when they could have each other, they both died at the hands of Beryl's kingdom. Reincarnated, they loathed each other in the beginning, then he was brainwashed by the Negaverse, he told her he didn't care about her anymore when Chibi-Usa came into the picture, he was brainwashed again but by Nehellenia and then his star seed was taken by Galaxia. She smiled sardonically and shook her head in disbelief, "I can never have you, can I? There was always something, so was it a sign that we should have stopped trying long ago? …I…." she choked up as she felt that dreadful lump in her throat, "…why am I here?" she whispered to herself.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Usagi stood outside the Crown Arcade, staring at the opening and closing sliding doors of her once favorite place to spend majority of her free time. Her reflection repeated to appear as people came in and out, some staring at her curiously as to why she hadn't gone in yet as they walked by. She bit her lower lip in anticipation as her heart pounded against her chest over and over again. Anxiety was taking over her body and she couldn't bring her legs to walk through the doors. 'What if he's in there?' kept playing through her head repeatedly as she hesitantly looked forward.

 _He wouldn't care_. He didn't even know her, so what was she so afraid of? He wouldn't even think to look twice at her. The first words that came out of his mouth when he woke up at the hospital after passing out from being revived was, _"Who are you?"_

It cut like a knife.

She had been torn in half when those words escaped his mouth. Everything she had hoped for came crashing down on her, to the point that she could not breathe and had to leave the hospital. The idea of forcing his memories to jog did cross her mind, but she was informed later on that it would be the worst course of action to take. It may cause hostility in the patient and even push them further away. If they wanted to remember, it would come slowly. That year she stayed back was the hardest one she had to endure. She waited and waited, but he never came around.

Shaking her head, Usagi turned around to leave until a male voice caught her attention.

"Usagi?"

She looked over her shoulder to find a certain brown haired man gawking at her in shock. Instantly she felt a pang of guilt since she didn't tell him that she was coming back. She meekly smiled and responded, "Hi Motoki-kun…"

He scratched the back of his head and asked, "When did you return to Japan? It's been so long! Everyone missed you!" he exasperated before he gave her a tight hug.

 _Not everyone._

The young girl wrapped her arms around Motoki slowly, sighing in relief. This felt like home. "M…Motoki-kun…" she struggled, "you're hugging me too tightly…"

He instantly let go, laughing awkwardly and apologized to her. He glanced inside the arcade and gestured her to follow him inside. He was still working, but he wanted to talk to her.

"The girls aren't here yet," he said as he passed her a chocolate milkshake. She glanced down and smiled. It had been a while since she had one of these. She took a small sip out of the beverage as Motoki turned around to get out the other orders he had. "Well? How was it abroad?" he asked her while he got his final order out, wiping his hands on his apron.

Usagi filled him in on her adventures in Canada, going from west to east, trying out new foods, what she did in school and how she passed time. She plastered a fake smile on her face in order to convince him how much fun she had while she was gone. The two of them spent a good hour catching up on how everyone was and what they were currently doing in life. However, they avoided talking about Mamoru; no one asked and no one brought anything up. Motoki knew they were no longer together due to the memory loss, but oddly, Mamoru remembered who he was.

He nodded and was about to say something to Usagi until someone walked in, causing him to look at the blonde nervously. Usagi didn't even need to register who it was that was making Motoki so uncomfortable. She looked back and found none other than the one man she dreaded upon seeing. He had one hand combed through his jet black hair while his one arm was wrapped around an unknown female. She had dark brown, curly hair and the kindest eyes Usagi had seen on anyone. Her smile also seemed to light up the room. Mamoru's deep chuckle caught Usagi's attention immediately, her eyes mesmerized upon his face. She could feel the world stop moving around her as if time stood still. The furrow of his brows, the pull of his lips, and the way his eyes lit up all came crashing back to her.

She felt that familiar lump form in her throat as she watched the two make their way over, briefly catching Mamoru's eyes. They lingered on her for a moment, before they focused on Motoki. She was hoping that she had sparked something in him, hoping that he would at least call out to her. She yearned to have some sort of impact or recognition upon him, anything that would indicate everything would be fine. But that wasn't the case. He didn't say anything and continued his conversation with the woman she assumed to be his girlfriend. She glanced down at the girl's hand and inwardly sighed in relief knowing that a ring wasn't placed there. Subconsciously, Usagi looked down at her own hand at the piece of jewelry which adorned her ring finger – the heart shaped engagement ring Mamoru gave her before he left for America. She never took it off. Not once.

" _I love you, Usako."_

That was the last time she heard those words. She could feel that pressure in her chest building the longer she looked at it, her eyes becoming blurry. She needed to compose herself in front of Motoki. The last thing she needed him to do was worry about her feelings when Mamoru was around. Clearing her throat, Usagi looked up and placed some money on the counter before she mumbled a thank you and got up from her seat. She took one last look at Mamoru, only to find him looking back at her. Breath hitched, she whipped her head around and started to make her way out of the arcade.

"Tell the girls that I say hi please, Motoki-kun. I'll come by again soon," she smiled.

OooooOooooo

A few days had passed since her encounter with Mamoru at the Crown Arcade. She was scoping out some apartments since staying with her parents wasn't such a viable method at her age. The girls hadn't seen Usagi since she returned so they joined in on the apartment hunting, scoping out neighborhoods and going through rental magazines. It seemed to become quite the frustrating experience considering that Usagi didn't seem like she was keen on anything they found.

"Mou…Usagi! Can't you just decide on **something**?!" Rei grumbled in annoyance. She crossed her arms and stared at the blonde as she waited for a response. She may have missed Usagi, but she definitely didn't miss the girl's indecisiveness. Even the smallest decision such as choosing a flavor of ice cream to eat was one of the toughest life changing decisions Usagi had to face.

Usagi rolled her eyes and waved off her best friend as she checked out the current rental unit they were walking through. It was definitely one of the nicer apartments, but rent was a bit on the high range. She took a final few glances before her shoulders slumped in defeat. Perhaps today wasn't her day.

"Well….there is _that_ one particular location with a decent rental price and a good neighbourhood…" Makoto voiced, peering over the raven haired beauty, pointing at one of the apartment duplexes. She had avoided bringing up the topic considering that a certain someone lived there and Usagi had no knowledge that Mamoru had moved apartments.

Rei looked back at the brunette and narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as if to indicate that wasn't such a good idea. Luckily Usagi didn't hear what Makoto suggested, but the other blonde picked up on it. Immediately Minako was next to her with the magazine in her grasp. She stared at the location for a while before a sly smile appeared on her face. Her eyes sparkled with what someone would recognize as mischief. She pulled Ami into the group and whispered, "Let's do it."

The other three looked at Minako as if she were crazy. Before anyone could protest, she cut them off, "I know, I know. Mamoru doesn't remember Usagi or really has a clue as to who we are asides from 'Motoki's friends', but this may work out to their advantage. I think Mamoru would have a good chance of regaining his memories if he was forced to see Usagi often."

"…Wait…doesn't Mamoru-san have a girlfriend?" Ami whispered, pointing out the obvious.

"So?!" Mina responded, slightly raising her voice. "They aren't even meant to be and we all know that. Come on you guys…let's do it for love? **Please**."

The other three looked at each other before giving in to Minako's persistence. The trick would be getting Usagi to the apartment and even accepting the rental. Rei peered over at Usagi who was preoccupied by the real estate agent who was aiding them in finding a place and plastered a genuine smile on her face, "Usagi, we think we found something great! But it's a secret and we need to blindfold you."

Usagi looked back at her friends suspiciously. There was no way that Rei would be that nice to her and the worst part of all was the blindfolding segment. But she knew her friends and they were crazy so they would find one way or another to get her to give in. "Fine…but this better not be anything weird."

"Nothing weird!" the three girls chimed together with Ami nodding her head in reassurance.

Upon arrival at the apartment, Minako removed Usagi's blindfold smiled at her friend's reaction. Instantly the girl gasped and fell in love with the entire apartment. She scoped out every room and took in every bit of detail. The neighborhood seemed promising and rent wasn't bad at all. She looked at the real estate agent and grinned, "I'll take it!"

OooOooo

The next day, the girls helped Usagi move in before they went on their separate ways for the day. A few boxes were left outside of the apartment in which Usagi was bringing in by herself. Some were a little heavy, but it was nothing that a little pushing couldn't do. She slid a few boxes in front of the doorway and tried to shove it off to the side before she hauled another one in her hand. It obstructed her view from seeing, but she thought she had a pretty good idea of where everything was until she ran into one of the boxes in the doorway and fell forward. As gravity brought her down, something stopped her and it grabbed her arm while the box toppled down. She looked back and cerulean met dark blue. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he asked her, "Are you okay?"

She stood there frozen with her arm in his hand and stared back at him as if she had seen a ghost. The only words she uttered were, "Mamo-chan."


	3. Neighbor

**Chapter 3: Neighbor**

"Mamo-chan…"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Usagi could feel her heart pound against her chest while the blood rushed to her head. All coherent thoughts were flying out the window as she stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She felt electricity go through her body the moment he caught her arm and she knew it had to be because of their bond. He must've felt it too.

Her body shifted up straight and she retracted her arm from him immediately reality hit her. Her eyes narrowed at the thought that the girls knew he lived here and yet they still brought her here. She would have a word with them later about their manipulation. Inwardly she wanted to burst with joy, but at the same time, she couldn't. He wasn't the same Mamoru she knew before, he was a stranger.

"Did you just say something?" he asked her while his hand dropped to his side. He had the look of utter confusion, the same look he gave her when he got his star seed back and couldn't recognize her. His eyebrows furrowed as he intently looked at her.

"Oh, uh…no, nothing," she laughed nervously, picking up the box again.

"Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea for you to pick up such a heavy box. We wouldn't want you to trip again, now would we?" he chuckled as he took the box from her hand and brought it in. He took a good look around the living room and whistled, "wow….you really love the color pink."

Usagi blushed and responded, "Yeah, I do. Do you think it's too much?"

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He took in her appearance and it made him _feel_ something he couldn't quite understand. She was attractive and beautiful, sure, but there was something else. He tried to push the thought away and replied, "I don't think it really matters. It's what you like, so decorate with as much pink as you want."

Then there was another pause of silence between them. Usagi didn't know what to say to him anymore. She was so used to running up to him and hugging him, latching onto him that the distance between them felt strange. He cleared his throat and stepped out of her apartment. He didn't want her to think he was a creep who was making himself comfortable without her consent. "Is it odd for me to think that I've seen you somewhere? You look familiar."

Usagi became stiff. Did he remember? She bit her lower lip contemplating what she should respond with. She couldn't just be like, "Hey! Yeah, I'm your long lost lover who you forgot and got a new girlfriend. By the way, we are destined to be and we are supposed to have a baby soon!" It was so awkward to stand there and not know what to say. She wished she could tell him the truth, but he would think she was insane. Thankfully all the photos she had of them together were still in boxes, even the ones he used to have.

"Oh yeah…you're Motoki's friend, right? I remember seeing you at the arcade briefly before you left. It's rude of me to not introduce myself, but my name is Mamoru and I'm the neighbor right across from you."

That huge sinking feeling in her chest returned. Why couldn't he just remember her? Did he feel anything? She just wanted to ask him what was wrong and why he blocked her out. She knew it wasn't his fault…not consciously.

"Uhm, yeah, I am. Usagi Tsukino, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come in for a bit? I know I don't have much at the moment, but I have snacks," she smiled softly, pointing inside her empty apartment. She was hoping he would say yes and that in a way it would give her a second chance.

He hesitated for a moment. Would it be wise to go into this girl's apartment? He hardly knew her, yet something about her presence didn't seem to bother him at all. He crossed his arms over his chest and approved, "I guess it couldn't hurt to have some snacks. Please don't poison me, that's all I ask," he teased as he walked back in.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and huffed. Some things didn't change. It was like when they first met and he would tease her nonstop. At least there was something about him behaviourally that wasn't different. She walked in and closed the door behind her then prepped some tea and took out a few rabbit shaped cookies, placing them on the plate. She took them out and placed them on her dining table. She took a seat back and sipped at her tea, taking in all his features. She remembered her recent dream with the Prince and how comfortable they were together. It was a shame that he didn't even know his importance in this world and who he was. "So, uhm, tell me about yourself?"

"I'm 26 years old and I'm a doctor at the Juuban Hospital. I'm not sure if there's more than that to say. I'm kind of a boring guy," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. "And you? Whose the lucky guy?" he asked, eyeing the heart-shaped ring on her finger.

She almost spat out of her tea, forgetting that she even had the jewellery on. She cleared her throat and nervously fumbled with her fingers, casting her gaze downwards. She stroked the large pink gem and then trailed the diamonds on the sides of the heart. "There is no lucky guy…" she softly replied.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in question. It was odd to wear a ring on your ring finger for just the sake of it. "Isn't that strange? To wear a ring on that finger just 'cause?" he bluntly pushed, not masking his sense of curiosity.

Usagi looked up again and gave him a stern look. She was kind of offended by his insensitivity. So what if she did? It wasn't a big deal. He didn't know her story. She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not wearing it _just cause_ …he is no longer in my life. He lost his memories. He doesn't even know who I am anymore…"

He remained silent for a few seconds before he apologized. "Sorry…I didn't know. If I sounded like an ass, I apologize."

"It's fine," she brushed it off nonchalantly, "what about you? I saw you with this girl at the arcade," she pried, trying not to sound too desperate for information. She was hoping that the girl would just be a friend, but what kind of a guy wraps their arm around a girl's waist who happens to "just be a friend"?

It was only fair he answered her, despite how much he didn't like talking about relationships. It was highly personal to him, but after what he just pulled with her, being as insensitive as he was, she deserved some sort of response. No, he felt compelled to give her an answer. "I am seeing someone, but it's nothing serious. She's the office administrator at the hospital and that's how we met. I doubt it will last, but I hadn't dated anyone in years."

It was like he gave her good _and_ bad news. The good news was that it wasn't serious. The bad news was that he was still seeing someone who wasn't her. "I see…" she mumbled. To outwardly show her disappointment would be embarrassing so she kept a fake smile plastered on her face. "Well…it's getting late and I've got some errands to run," she stated in hopes to kick him out.

Mamoru was shocked by their short encounter. He probably pushed the wrong buttons and killed the mood of their conversation. He felt a little guilty, knowing full well that it was his fault. "Yeah, I'll catch you around neighbor."

OoooOooo

Over the next couple of weeks, Mamoru and Usagi reignited their ritual of constantly running into each other, whether it was on their floor, the laundry room or the elevator, each experience was different. Mamoru started teasing Usagi again about her clumsiness when she dropped her hamper of clean laundry clothes and would make remarks about how she always ran into him. He began to notice her more and more as a woman with every moment they spent together or ran into each other. He always felt something run through him whenever she was around even during the times she wasn't in his vicinity. It was odd that he could always figure out when she was home or not. _'What is it about her?'_ he'd ask himself over and over again. The girl was such a mystery to him. _'There's no way you could_ _ **feel**_ _something for her, is there? You just met her two weeks ago…'_

His self rationalization was interrupted when he heard her apartment door shut, indicating that she was back from work. He sighed as he put on his jacket and made his way to work for his night shift.

OoooOooo

"EH?!"

"Usagi! Stop screaming into the phone!" Rei yelled into her cellphone. She was so tempted to hang up until her friend calmed down. She held the phone away from her ear until the screeching stopped. The priestess pulled the phone back against her ear and continued, "Yes, it's true. Seiya and the others are back but they are just here on a visiting basis. I don't know if you're uncomfortable about it, but I kind of gave him your address. You should be expecting him soon, sorry. I kind of forgot to give you a call after I spoke to him."

"It's okay, I haven't seen him in years. I guess I should get this place cleaned up…." Then there was a faint knocking at her door, "nevermind. I guess he's here. Thanks for heads up," Usagi sarcastically remarked before she hung up the phone.

Usagi made her way over to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see no other than the long raven haired man who was once a part of the pop group "Three Lights". He was someone who she would never look twice at and now he had become an important part of her life. He helped her forget about her pain when Mamoru didn't respond to her letters and always tried to cheer her up. She swung the door open and ambushed the star into a tight hug, "Seiya!" she looked up at him with the brightest smile on her face, refusing to let go. "Welcome back!"

"Oi! Odango!" Seiya stumbled, trying to hold him and Usagi up from giving into the ground. He laughed at her excitement and patted her on the head, "oh…what happened to your hair?"

Usagi pulled him into her apartment in fear that Mamoru would be home and may hear the commotion. She took a seat in the living room and shrugged her shoulders, "It was time for a change."

Seiya wasn't buying it. It just sounded like a cover up. The girl he knew loved her hairstyle and would never put her hair down for any particular reason unless she had to. Seiya left right after the battle with Galaxia, so he wasn't around to see what happened between her and Mamoru, but he assumed, since she was on her own that something was wrong. "Is it because of _him_?" Seiya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He lost his memories…" she whispered, "the last time I saw him as my Mamoru was at the airport five years ago before I even met you or knew of Galaxia. Do you know what the worst part is? He lives across from me."

Seiya was about to open his mouth and comment before Usagi went on, "it was the girls' idea. I didn't know." He shut his mouth again. The topic itself was depressing and he wanted to cheer her up. He looked around the living room and found her karaoke box. "You know what we haven't done in a long time? Sing. Let's sing!"

Usagi's cheeks flushed with red while she tried to decline singing. She sounded terrible and it would be such an embarrassment. She tried to shove off the microphone that Seiya was offering her, but his persistence was something she couldn't beat, just like when they went to the amusement park. "Fine!" she exasperated, giving into him.

They sang until their throats went hoarse, stopping at 1:00 in the morning. Hopefully there were no noise complaints, but his plan was effective in cheering her up. When she sat down down to take a break, Seiya came up behind her and slowly started to entwine his fingers in her hair. He missed her so much and despite all the years that passed, he still loved her. He could never understand why she always chose Mamoru, especially after everything that happened, but he wanted to win her over and show her that she didn't need someone like him anymore.

"Seiya, what are you doing?"

He kept quiet for a little bit before his fingers began to ball her hair up into two sections on her head. He liked her hairstyle and he wanted her to remember that she was his odango. "You know, Odango, don't feel that you need to change yourself. You're a strong woman, I know it. Anything meant to happen will fall into place, so please don't ever feel the need to blame yourself," he whispered as he tied the odangos in place. He patted her on the head one last time before he stood up and looked at the time, "It's getting late. Yaten and Taiki are probably wondering why I'm not back yet."

Usagi nodded, a sudden loneliness beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She had forgotten how much fun it was to have Seiya around and how distracting he was from all her problems. She walked him to the door and smiled sadly, "Have a goodnight Seiya."

"Oi! Smile like you mean it! I don't want to see that expression on your face," he scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I won't be going anywhere for a while. I'll even take you to the amusement park, okay? Just don't be sad Odango. I'll always be here for you," he smiled as he bent over, causing her face to tint pink at their proximity and placed a kiss on her cheek.

At that very moment, Mamoru got out of the elevator and watched them. Something inside of him churned and he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time – jealousy.


	4. Premonition

**Chapter 4: Premonition**

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It's been a while since I last wrote anything, so I appreciate all the criticism and suggestions. : ) Keep them coming!**

Dark blue eyes clashed with dark blue once Seiya turned towards the elevator. A small smirk appeared on his face as brushed past Mamoru and walked in, leaving the two in the hallway. "Your loss _Mamoru_ ," he muttered before the doors closed. Seiya felt some self-satisfaction knowing that he had the upper hand for once. As much as he'd love to believe Mamoru was an amazing person, he was having a hard time putting that image together. He had seen him make Usagi cry more than enough times to piss him off.

Mamoru stared at the elevator doors incredulously. What the hell did he mean 'his loss'? What did that guy even know about him? He never met him in his life. The appearance and tone of that man set something off in Mamoru and it made him angry. He whipped his keys out and walked to his door, barely taking a look at Usagi. "Are you okay? Who was he? Why was he here so late?" the questions just barrelled out of his mouth as if he had the right to know.

The barrage of questions caught Usagi off guard. She thought he wouldn't care about who was over at her place let alone even the time they were there. She inwardly smiled at the notion that he could have been possibly jealous. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Just a friend that I hadn't seen in about five years or so. What does it matter to you?"

She was right. What did it matter to him? She was his neighbor, nothing more and nothing less. Maybe he was just worried about her as a friend of some sort. It'd be ridiculous to think he was jealous, besides, he was already seeing Ayumi.

…That doesn't mean that he was bothered when that man was with Usagi. He sighed and waved his hand, "It doesn't, but I had a bad feeling about him. Just be careful," he warned before he walked into his apartment, "goodnight Usagi. I'll see you later."

 _A man with fair skin and ice blue eyes appeared with a grim look on his face. He wore a grey suit of armor and had long white hair. He was breathtakingly beautiful, but there was something wrong with him. He seemed as if he were almost transparent, like you could see through him. He struggled to keep himself up, as if his energy was being drained out of him. Three other figures appeared beside him in the same appearance, one with short, curly blonde hair, one of them had long wavy dark brown hair and the last one had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. They were the Shitennou, the Prince of Earth's private Generals._

" _You need to help him; otherwise the future of this world is doomed. We cannot reach him and too much time has already passed. He needs to remember." Kunzite said with a stern look on his face, "not only is the future in trouble, but the young Princess' future depends upon you and the Prince as well as our existence."_

 _Jadeite spoke up after, "Chaos did something to him when he was controlling Galaxia. It must have occurred when the Prince's star seed was taken to alter the future."_

" _Be careful Princess. It may be a lengthy trial, but I am certain it is something that your love can overcome." Nephrite stated, smiling confidently._

" _We do not doubt you Princess, but hurry. Every moment is crucial." Zoisite urged._

 _Then they were gone._

Usagi woke up in cold sweat with a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach. What was that? A premonition? Were the Shitennou warning her?Whatever it was, it was strange and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't force her love on Mamoru, that would be wrong and it would end up pushing him away. She groaned in frustration and heaved a heavy sigh before she attempted to fall back asleep.

"SAY WHAT?! MAMORU-SAN SAID WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed in shock. The other girls were just as much in disbelief over Usagi's explanation. They all huddled around Usagi's coffee table in her living room, listening eagerly with hopeful looks. They had high dreams and hopes of Crystal Tokyo and the thought of being the personal guardians gave them more determination and purpose.

Usagi offered a small smile as she tried not to get too excited about it. She had no idea what it could have meant, but she never saw Mamoru react that way since she had been living there. The first and last time Mamoru got jealous was when Haruka came into the picture and she kissed her. She sighed and grumbled, "Ah, it was probably nothing. I don't even know if he was jealous of Seiya, but he acted differently than usual."

"Well let's hope it's for the best," Ami chirped in, boosting her friend on. She didn't want to see anything else but the Prince and Princess reunited.

Minako badgered on next to her in her usual way. There was the reason she was the senshi of love because that's all she ever thought about…asides from gossip and x rated movies. "I was thinking of throwing rocks at his head to be honest. You know, just to get the gears going in there or something?"

"….Minako. You're crazy." Rei sighed as she face-palmed while she shook her head back and forth. Her eyes flickered over to Usagi and she sensed something was wrong. "Usagi, what are you hiding?"

"Eh?" Usagi asked with pure confusion on her face. It dawned on her that Rei was able to read energy and she knew she probably couldn't hide the fact that the dream or vision from last night was bothering her. She pondered on the thought of telling them, but she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. She bit her lower lip and fumbled with her fingers, hesitating.

"Out with it already!" the fiery priestess exclaimed, growing impatient with the lack of response. She crossed her arms over her chest and intently stared at Usagi.

"I think the Shitennou visited me last night while I was dreaming," Usagi began slowly. She kept the group's attention as she explained everything the Generals told her, warning her of the future. Chaos wasn't done yet and it was holding onto every opportunity that it could to make the future as bleak as possible. Once she was done telling them the events of her dream, everyone kept quiet until Amy spoke up. "So that means the existence of Chibi-Usa is in danger and so are the Shitennou's. I never knew that Mamoru's memory loss would have such vital repercussions. We need to devise a plan."

"I doubt there is much we can do about it. These memories are based upon feelings. I think the only thing Usagi can do is just spend more time Mamoru and somehow re-establish their connection," Makoto explained. She knew her suggestion was no help, but someone needed to state the obvious. The girls were deep in thought and it seemed like no one else had a better option.

"Why should get Luna's opinion. She's been staying with me and Artemis since you left and god knows how many times those two have gotten it o—"

"MINAKO!" everyone screeched. They didn't want to think about Luna and Artemis' sexual affairs because that was just plain creepy and gross.

"Okay, okay…sheesh. I'll send her over later on in the evening," the blonde muttered and pouted. She had so many amazing facts and information but no one ever wanted to listen to them. _'Pfft. They're just immature.'_

Later that evening, the crescent moon kitty made her way to Usagi's apartment, meowling at the doorman to let her in. She had Minako's note in her collar in order to convince the doorman to let her up and into the elevator. The doorman eyed Luna incredulously regarding her actions, but ended up taking her to the 8th floor anyway and knocked on Usagi's door then left Luna sitting there. _'Rude. He could have at least waited until she opened the door,'_ Luna thought, narrowing her eyes as the doorman walked away.

A few seconds later the door clicked and Usagi peered out, looking down on the ground. A giant smile took over as she bent down and hugged Luna, "Luna! I missed you so much!"

"Usagi, you hug too tightly…" Luna struggled out as she squirmed in her owner's grip. She smiled back at her and licked her cheek, letting out a content purr. She missed her so much over the past five years that it was amazing to see how much Usagi's outward appearance had changed. Her face and body had matured so much since she was 17 that it was safe to say she was finally a 'woman'.

Luna struggled for the past five years and even felt depressed that she didn't know how to help Usagi when Mamoru lost his memories. The only thing she could do was sit by idly and watch in pain as Usagi poured her heart and tears out. When she left for Canada, Luna felt lost and lonely without her whiney crybaby that she left for Minako's because she found the Tsukino resident unbearable without Usagi. "Mou, Usagi-chan, I'm so happy you're back," Luna nuzzled her neck.

"Don't ever go back to Minako's," Usagi pleaded, sniffling from the happy tears she cried. She never wanted to let Luna go because she was like her second mother, as odd as that sounded, and her friend. Luna was there for everything in her life and without her, it felt terrible.

"Well you know…Artemis is there," Luna blushed.

"LALALALALA…I don't wanna hear itttttt" Usagi cut her off, plugging her ears and singing. She was still the same old obnoxious brat Luna knew. Immature, especially when it came to adulthood, but that was one of the traits she loved about her.

"Anyways," the guardian cat cleared her throat, "I saw Mamoru-san on his way up, so go inside." The senshi of the Moon grumbled and nodded 'yes'; some things never changed, especially when it came to taking instructions from her guardian cat.

The moment Usagi stepped foot into her apartment, Luna trailed in behind her, leaving the door open. The second she heard the elevator 'ding', she knew that Mamoru was on his way to his apartment. Thinking of the best way to get the Prince's attention, Luna looked around the apartment quickly and found a framed photo of Usagi and Mamoru sitting on a table not too far from the entrance of the apartment. She jumped up, took one glance at Usagi before she whipped her tail and knocked the glass frame down, shattering it.

"LUNA!" Usagi screamed angrily, "What are you doing?!" the blonde quickly ran over to get her cat, but Luna had already slipped outside the apartment, causing a commotion which indeed did catch Mamoru's attention.

Usagi didn't even hear Mamoru step inside due to the fact that she was largely focused on and immersed upon cleaning up the glass from the frame. "Ouch…" she winced when the glass shard cut her finger. She put it against her lips and sucked on the bit of blood that started to form. She stood up and held the photo in her hand and sighed.

" **What is that?"**

She jumped immediately when she heard Mamoru's voice and turned around, her face paling. He looked angry and confused, but she couldn't place her mind on why, until she looked down and realized that he had seen the photo of them together.


	5. Cover Up

**Chapter 5: Cover Up**

 **Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who offered their suggestions for the next part of this story. It gave me some guideline in the direction I wish to proceed. :)**

* * *

A nervous laugh erupted from her throat as she quickly hid the photo behind in her hands. She felt her face go red from the embarrassment Luna caused her and now she was having a difficult time trying to explain herself. Of course he would think it's odd she was holding a photo in her hand with him in it considering he had no knowledge of them ever being together. Why did Luna even do that? It was too early! She had only been his neighbor for a month or so. She understood how important it was for the Shitennou and the girls for Mamoru to remember, but it was too soon. Things had a way of transitioning and this was too fast.

"Ah…this is embarrassing…" Usagi groaned as she rubbed her temples in evident aggravation. "You see…my friends are kind of crazy so they took my previous boyfriend's body and photoshopped your face into it because they think you're good looking," she responded while she lied through her teeth. "Those girls just like to play pranks on me and this time they thought framing a photo like this would be the best way to get me angry."

Mamoru stood there astounded by her explanation. Was she telling him the truth? He didn't know what to believe, but if what she was telling him was true, then he should leave it alone. It wasn't like him to overreact to a situation in this manner. He was usually level headed and calm, but this girl…she was doing something to him emotionally. He was just so restrictive with his emotions, however, being around her was making it hard for him to contain himself. Whenever she was around him, he had a constant gnawing at him and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"I apologize for getting upset and jumping to conclusions," he sighed as he held his hand out to her. She stared at him with a questioning look on her face as if she was wondering why he was doing that. "Come on, give me your hand. You cut your finger. I should've asked you if you were okay first before I got upset," he smirked, giving her that devilishly handsome smile that made her feel like putty. When she didn't move, he just grabbed her hand, causing them both to jump. What was that? Both of them felt like they were on fire as the shock went up through their spines. Mamoru tried to ignore it as he carefully tugged on her hand, avoiding the cut finger as he inspected it. "It's not deep, but you should clean it out with some disinfectant and put a Band-Aid on it."

Usagi didn't buy anything like that yet for her apartment, but she knew her skin would eventually heal, especially if she focused on her powers. Being a senshi did have its own perks after all, however, she decided she would play dumb. "Oh…I'll have to go out and buy some. I appreciate the tips!" she stuck out her tongue sheepishly.

Mamoru face-palmed and just lead her outside her apartment. He unlocked his door and brought her in. It didn't fathom on him that he was still holding her hand all because it just felt right; it was natural. Usagi's face was burning red at their situation and she relished every moment of it. She didn't want him to let go of her hand ever again, but the moment that thought came into her head, he released his hold on her as he rummaged through his medicine cabinet.

"Ouch!" the blonde yelped in pain when he applied the disinfectant. God, it burned so much that it brought tears to the corner of her eyes. She forgot all about it when his fingers brushed up against hers as he bandaged up the cut. Had this been in the past, Mamoru would have even placed a small kiss on the cut to cheer her up and would say something along the lines of, _"There, there. It's all better now Usa."_

She tried to hide her disappointment when he was done mending to her tiny injury as that all too familiar void engulfed her again. At least it was something rather than nothing. If Luna didn't interfere then Mamoru wouldn't have held her hand which is better than no intimate contact at all. Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air; the entire apartment smelled like her Mamo-chan. She loved the musk of his scent, bringing back familiar thoughts as they flooded her mind. The pink tint on her cheeks darkened as the memories of the many times Mamoru claimed her as his, marking her with his soft kisses while his hands roamed her body like a map he knew all too well.

"Hello? Earth to Usagi?"

Her eyes opened immediately at the sound of his deep voice, breaking her out of her train of thought. She scratched the back of her head nervously and muttered a quick apology. Cerulean eyes scanned over his to see if he had felt _anything_ at all while he spent his time with her, but it was like pulling teeth. He knew how to hide his emotions really well.

Mamoru looked over at the clock and sighed. He was so busy with Usagi that he had completely forgotten about the time. He looked over at the girl in front of him and felt a pang of guilt when he realized he would have to leave her. His emotions were starting to confuse him again and this time they were clouding his judgment. "Hey, sorry, but I need to get ready and leave. I'm supposed to meet Ayumi in half an hour for dinner."

The mention of _Ayumi_ tossed all those happy memories out of Usagi's mind and then it went blank. Here he was spending time with her, but really, he was thinking of his girlfriend. She had no clue if his running late because of her was a burden or if it was something to be happy about since she kept him preoccupied. It didn't matter though. The girlfriend won at the end of the day, so what was she trying so hard for?

 _So what if the future is doomed. She couldn't have one with him anyways so why should she care? All her life she existed to please others._

 _ **No. Don't think like that. It's wrong.**_

All these negative thoughts were invading her mind in efforts to comfort herself. She didn't mean any of it; of course she wanted Chibi-Usa and the future to be at peace. She cared about the Shitennou and the senshi because no matter how rough it got for her at the end of the day, she wanted everyone else to be happy. "Sorry for intruding," she whispered as she turned away and quickly walked out of the apartment. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

OooOoo

Cups clinked in the distance while soft background music played in the quiet café. She hummed to herself slowly as she stared at her reflection in the dark brown liquid, stirring it with a stirring stick. Usagi liked the peace and quiet of the café even during the times the girls were there with her; she enjoyed the environment of it. She either spent most of her teenage years in the arcade or at the café. Everywhere she went in Tokyo was full of nostalgia for her; whether they were good or bad memories. She thought about Seiya's proposition of going to the amusement park and remembered how much fun the two had.

"Usagi?"

"Hm?"

It was Rei.

She placed her school bag on the booth seat and sat across from her friend, confused as to why she was here by herself. "Luna's plan didn't work, did it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question. The raven haired priestess knew that Usagi hadn't been the same since she returned and she really couldn't blame her. If her premonition is true, then she had a lot on her shoulders to worry about.

Usagi rested her cheek on the palm of her hand while the other hand kept stirring her coffee. Her lips parted and she sighed. Luna's plan would have worked if she didn't cover it up with a lie, but would the girls understand why she did that? "It's not that it didn't work. I didn't want it to work so I lied to him and told him you guys photoshopped his head on my ex-boyfriend's body cause you're all crazy."

Rei was confused. Why did Usagi lie? Didn't she want him to come back to her and remember her? "I don't understand Usagi. I thought you wanted to get back together with him."

"I do, but not like this. I _want_ Mamo-chan to _want_ to get back together with me. I don't need him to get back together with me 'just for the sake of we were together. In fact, what if this drives him further away? I don't need this to get any worse."

Usagi did have a good point. It could either go badly or really well depending on the situation. Mamoru would probably be very confused to the point that he would get upset and may never want to talk to her. Rei would have felt the same way had it been someone she cared for, like Jadeite. Usagi wasn't the only one seeing the Shitennou in her dreams. It seemed to be affecting all of them, but no one said anything about it. She nodded with her friend, agreeing with everything she said. "Well, whatever you have planned, I hope it works out."

* * *

Mamoru finished up at the hospital around 5:00 that afternoon. He had been in deep thought that entire day thinking about how Usagi left his apartment last night. It was as if her mood had shifted when he mentioned that he would be going out. Oddly enough, he did feel bad for doing that to her, but he couldn't place his finger on _why_. Why was his neighbor having such a weird affect on him and why did he care? Argh! What was the big deal with her leaving him last night anyways?

The big question in entirety was…did he even like Ayumi? He was never there mentally when they went out as his thoughts always drifted to Usagi. She had the most beautiful smile and eyes he had ever seen. She just seemed to brighten up his world whenever she was around and then whenever she left, it felt like a void.

He was confused around her at all times. His gut told him that she meant more to him than he could ever imagine and his first sign was that great amount of jealousy and possessiveness he felt when that _man_ came around. If that guy showed up again with that stupid smug grin on his face, he wouldn't have much self-restraint left in him.

"Dammit Usagi…what are you doing to me?"

* * *

The pop idol stood in the hallway of the eighth floor, leaning against the wooden doorframe, patiently waiting until his person of interest came home. He closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought of her rejecting his invitation. His hands gripped at the tickets, thinking about whether or not it was a wise idea to move on with this. Taiki and Yaten both gave him a look which questioned why he was trying again. He clearly knew who her heart belonged to, but if their future was already changing, then he had some kind of hope to make an impact on her.

"Seiya-kun?"

His eyes fluttered open to the sound of her voice. A silly grin replaced his contemplating and serious face when he saw the blonde. He briefly glanced at her hair and frowned in disappointment. "Oi," he waved his hand with the ticket in it.

"What is that?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Did you already forget, Odango? I told you that I was taking you out to the amusement park so here's your ticket," he replied smoothly as he walked over and placed the admission ticket in the palm of her hand.

"E-eh?!"

"It's a date and I expect you to be there at 11 a.m.," he instructed as he looked into her eyes seriously, "and don't forget, I like your hair up. See you then!"

She stood there dumbfounded. He left no room for protest. She glanced down at the ticket and scratched the back of her head. What was she going to do?


	6. Who Are You

**Chapter 6: Who Are You**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone! The holidays got really busy and so did work. Sorry this isn't much, but I'll try to update this as much as I can.

* * *

It was a sunny and bright day the next morning, but the heat of the summer was bearing down upon the city. It was humid with a slight breeze, but the temperatures were up to 30 degrees Celsius making it a perfect day to be outside. There was a water fountain nearby where children were chasing each other around and splashing one another at the entrance of the amusement park. A child who was running around almost ran into the concrete fountain, but he was grabbed and pulled back before his head had the chance to run into it.

The boy looked back and shut his eyes in fear of getting yelled at, but he was calmly told, "Just be careful, okay? We don't need you to get hurt and have your day ruined at the amusement park, right?"

He shyly looked up and fiddled with his fingers, nodding his head up and down acknowledging what she said. He gawked at her and then said, "Your hair looks funny…."

The colour drained from her face as she looked back at the boy incredulously. Here she was, trying to be a kind hearted citizen and looking out for another of her kind, but he had nothing nice to say! "Listen here…" she started.

"Oiiii! Odango!"

She turned her head to face the direction in which the voice yelled out her hated nick name. Her eyes bore into long, black haired man's as the utter expression of seeming unimpressed covered her face. Placing her hands on her hips, she scornfully looked at the man approaching her and whined, "Don't call me that in front of this kid!" she pointed down next to her.

Seiya looked confused and raised an eyebrow in question. He had no clue what she was talking about. His eyes travelled down to where her finger pointed and when he didn't see anything, he scratched the back of his head. "Am I missing something here? There is no kid next to you."

"AH WHAT?! That kid is going to get it when I find him!" she fumed as she scanned around her surroundings in hopes of finding him to make sure he never made fun of her hair again. At least he didn't repeat the nickname Seiya had become oh so fond of and persistent in using. She glowered at him a bit longer and sighed out in annoyance.

Shrugging his shoulders, Seiya ignored her looks of frustration and merely linked his fingers with hers. He wanted her to know that this time he was being serious. He inwardly smiled when he saw her become rigid and stiff unsure of what she should do. A more genuine smile plastered his face when he saw the blush on her cheeks which you couldn't miss from a mile away. His chest swelled and puffed out with pride while he dragged her along the park. It was just like five years ago when they went to the park and the same thought process played through his head, _'Will she ever like me? That bastard Mamoru doesn't deserve her.'_

Usagi looked down on the concrete ground and bit down on her lower lip nervously. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and a very heavy feeling of guilt pulling down at her stomach. Attempting to shake the feeling, she tried to think of other things and how it hadn't been fair to _her_ that he didn't remember her and didn't find any interest in her even after meeting each other again. That nagging feeling of wanting to cry wouldn't leave her alone, causing the guilt to worsen.

Seiya was oblivious to her internal conflict and dragged her around to the roller coasters, in which they both screamed for their lives. After that, he bought Usagi three boxes of takoyaki and watched her devour box within the span of 10 minutes or less. Chuckling, Seiya eyed the sauce which lingered at the corner of her mouth and leaned in, creating an intimate moment for the both of them. The blonde haired girl went rigid and stiff with anxiousness and then inwardly sighed when he wiped away the food with the pad of his thumb.

They went to the merry-go-round, the sky drop and the swings to calmly finish their date. By the end, the two were so tired that they decided to call it quits and head on home. The car ride was quiet for the most part due to exhaustion, but Seiya was sure to put on some of Three Lights' old songs to fill in the void of quietness.

"Overall experience?" his smooth voice cut into her thoughts.

"Out of ten?" she responded, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, "I would say that…it was an eight."

"What?! Come on…why not ten out of ten? I thought I did everything perfectly!" he groaned while he pushed back some of the hair from his face.

"We didn't go to the waterpark."

"It was closed!"

"That's why," Usagi stuck out her tongue childishly at the former pop star. She lightly giggled when he sighed in defeat and poked one of her odangos.

"You're just impossible to please," he muttered unhappily and jokingly sulked like a child who lost their toy.

He parked the car outside of her apartment and got out, only to open her door and help her out. She struggled getting out and tripped over her own foot, ready to collide against his chest, but he caught her gently and heaved her up. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Seiya leaned down and captured her lips in his. He couldn't wait anymore; _no_ , he **wouldn't** wait anymore for her.

The senshi of the Moon stood there, frozen, from head to toe. She was unsure of what she should do. He just kissed her and clearly he was waiting for her to return it, but there was uncertainty. Usagi knew she couldn't do it. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes because she knew she couldn't. _Seiya wasn't Mamoru_. He was a distraction; someone who she thought could help her forget about her pain. This was all her selfishness and she hated it. She stepped back from him, providing her answer to the situation.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered with a shaky breath.

Seiya shook his head back and forth in defeat. He knew internally that this was going to happen, but he gave himself false hope. Whether she was broken up with Mamoru, apart from Mamoru or with Mamoru, he just couldn't beat him. Her love for her Prince was stronger than he had imagined and it even transcended through time. "Don't worry about it, Odango. I should've known better…" he replied, trying to show that it wasn't a big deal. Little did he know that his words cut like a knife. "Have a goodnight."

* * *

Sleeping was terrible that night. She couldn't sleep at all from all the guilt. Seiya kissed her…he actually made a move on her and somehow she had ended up hurting him. She felt bad about going on the date in the first place as she knew deep down inside, her heart felt like it was betraying the love of her life.

Why was everything so complicated?

Crawling out of bed, Usagi put on her nightgown and sighed. She needed to clear her head and go for a walk. She grabbed her light pink jacket and wore it over her nightgown. She put on her boots and grabbed her umbrella in case the weather forecast was right. Her footsteps made a 'crunching' noise on the dry grass while she walked towards the swing set. The park was where she could focus and be left alone to her thoughts. She also gravitated towards the park since that was where she first met Chibi-Usa.

"I won't let you down, Chibi-Usa. I will find a way to save all of us…" she mumbled to herself. She needed to believe in herself again and have more confidence in herself.

The swing creaked as her weight was put on it. Her feet grounded themselves into the sand and then she began swaying. Placing her hands in her pockets and felt something cold and metal. She enclosed her fingers around the object and pulled it out, only to have her heart throb against her chest. It was the star locket and inside was a picture of her and Mamoru. "Mamo-chan…" she breathed out slowly. She wound up the locket and intently listened to the slow rhythm of the melodic sound. Memories rushed back to her in an instant and hit her like a brick wall. That was the moment when Usagi broke down and cried, clutching the locket against her chest. Her shoulders shook as she gasped for air, but she kept crumbling down.

"Usagi?"

A smooth male voice caught her attention from behind. Gasping in surprise, she turned around and came face to face with none other than Mamoru Chiba. Her tear stained face looked up at him, bewildered and scared. He must have been on his way home from his night shift at the hospital.

She didn't realize that the locket was still open in the palm of her hands and playing music in the background until he took the locket from her and stared at the photo. His expression was hard to read and he didn't know what to make of the situation. It had been a long night and he wasn't sure if what he was looking at was real or not. She possibly couldn't have another photoshopped image of them.

Mamoru cleared his throat as his dark blue eyes caught her cerulean ones. There was something familiar about her and he knew it from the first day he saw her at the arcade. Was it all just a coincidence that they were neighbors? That she knew so much about him? The photos? Or the fact that her boyfriend forgot about her and that he too, had lost his memories. Was she indirectly hinting at him this entire time? Whenever she was around him, she always seemed to be alert, like she couldn't let herself relax around him.

He gripped the locket tightly in his hand. The melody was so familiar; he had a flash in his memories of giving it to her, but there it was broken when he did. Now the locket was completely repaired and playing the music properly. Frustrated, he shoved the object back into her hands roughly, but he wasn't done. Mamoru grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes intently. He wasn't going to let her go this time.

What was going on? His eyes darkened with anger. He wanted to know everything. He was tired of feeling lost and he was tired of playing her games.

"Who are you, Usagi? This time, I want the truth..."


	7. The Kiss

**Chapter 7: The Kiss**

The grip around her wrist tightened when she didn't answer him. Her lips trembled while she held in a yelp of pain. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her and he probably wasn't even aware of how tightly he was holding onto her. Her eyes clenched tightly in hopes that this situation would disappear. Her heart wasn't ready for this type of confrontation; she wanted to plan out how she would bring this up to him. Her ideal scenario included inviting him over for dinner, sitting him down and explaining everything to him. Would he consider her crazy had she done that? Would he even believe her now if she told him?

Why wouldn't she answer him? He knew this whole time that she was hiding something from him, but he let her play it out. Now, out of all times, he needed to know. He crouched down to make her feel more comfortable, but didn't let her go.

"Mamo-chan…you're hurting me…" she whimpered.

As if it were instinct, he released her that moment. The guilt rushed through him to know he caused her pain. He never intended to inflict any harm on her. He combed his fingers through his hair and groaned in confusion. _"Mamo-chan"_ …she just called him that and he responded to it so quickly that it didn't even register. If they used to be on a nickname basis, he must have meant a lot to her or they had a much deeper relationship than what he thought. Why did he forget her? Was there a particular reason?

The Prince exhaled a sigh of confusion and gently took her hand, "Look, I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to do that," his eyes softened, giving her a glimpse of the Mamoru she loved and remembered. "Please…just tell me the truth."

Usagi bit her lower lip as she felt a new batch of tears threatening to fall. She blinked several times to hold them back while she stared back at him with flushed cheeks. Where was she even going to begin? He wouldn't believe anything she had to say. Taking in a deep breath of air, she asked, "You promise to fully hear me out? You're going to think I'm crazy, but I need you to believe me, no matter what."

An eyebrow of confusion rose at her remark. This was going to get weird and he could already tell from her request. He merely nodded to play along and took a seat on the swing next to her. "Alright, go on."

The explanation began with the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and the Senshi. She told him about the Negaverse, Queen Beryl and the Shittenou. She went through every villain they ever fought, their hardships, their love life and their identities. She even made the connection between the news broadcasts about them to show that she wasn't faking any of these stories. Finally, she talked about Chaos, Sailor Galaxia, their engagement, Chibi-Usa, Crystal Tokyo and his death. She closed her eyes, ready for the criticism because she could see his skepticism when she spoke. He was having a hard time differentiating between what he was considering to be real and what would be a fairy tale. However, deep down, he knew she wasn't lying to him. Something in him undoubtedly believed her.

"…I...wow. This is a lot of information to take it. I don't even know what to say…" he spoke quietly. He used to be a prince – or rather, he was still a prince and of Earth and they were meant to be together. All of that explained why he felt such a strong attraction to her and the need to be with her. The look on her face was pleading with him just to absorb everything and agree to it.

"…What about that Seiya guy?"

Usagi remained silent. The earlier events of the day replayed in her head and guilt washed over her. She could feel her cheeks starting to blush from the thought of the kiss, but she just couldn't return his feelings. "…It's nothing. I tried to forget about you, but it didn't work."

It irked him to know that she attempted to leave him behind in her life. If they were supposed to be together, then why would she try to do that? The corner of his lips tightened with annoyance as he asked, "Why? Does this mean that you went out with him?"

She nervously played with her fingers as a method of distraction. The princess nodded her head up and down slowly, answering his question. Before she could open her mouth and say anything, Mamoru cut in, "If we are supposed to be together, then why wouldn't you try harder to talk to me? To get me back?!" he asked, the tone of his voice becoming harsh again. The thought of Seiya doing anything to her was beginning to boil his blood.

"That's not fair of you to say, Mamoru!" she replied, the hurt expression evident on her face. " **You** forgot **me. You** got a girlfriend. Do you know how much pain I was in all those years?! While you had the opportunity to be blissfully unaware of someone named, 'Usagi' in your life, you had the chance to move on because you had no clue who I was. You couldn't even remember that I was the girl who visited you at the hospital when you first woke up! All I ever wanted you to do was look at me and just call out to me, tell me, "Usako, everything will be alright. I'm here for you,' instead, all I got was a blank look of a confused man who couldn't even recognize me anymore!" she choked out as the tears began to pour down her face again. She tried to wipe away the tears as fast as she could, willing herself to be strong in front of him.

…Then there was silence.

He knew she had a point and he was being unfair. She deserved to be happy, even if it was by having Seiya at her side. He closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. If he was being insensitive, he didn't care, he wanted to know. "Did he kiss you?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"W-what?" she hiccupped.

" **Did. He. Kiss. You?** " he asked more sternly.

The situation between the two was starting to get worse and worse. It was something the both of them could foresee before the conversation started. Despite the awkwardness of the question, Mamoru needed to know immediately. He lifted his head and his eyes were full of determination and something else that Usagi couldn't identify; it was like a raw emotion.

"…Yes…" she softly answered, her eyes cast downward at her feet. She got up and stood in front of him, as she prepared to defend herself, "but why does it matter to you? I'm sure you and your girlfriend have done so much mo—"

"Because the thought of someone else touching you drives me insane!" he yelled, cutting her off. "I know I have no right to ask, but it makes my blood boil!" he got up and found towering over her again. He was pissed off and he didn't know what to do. He never thought he would ever be the possessive type – never. Without thinking, he cupped her chin and bent down, pressing his lips against hers, trying to rid of any type of influence Seiya had on her. She had responded to the kiss on instinct, pouring in all the emotion she had as something sparked in between them. Mamoru had never kissed anyone like this in his life before, like a parched man thirsty for water; his other hand wrapped itself around her lower back while the one on her chin entwined itself to the back of her head, angling her for a deeper kiss.

They both parted from the kiss as their lungs cried for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen, but everything about her seemed like perfection in his eyes. That was when he remembered Ayumi. He felt so bad for what he just did, but he didn't know what else to do.

"God dammit…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologized as he backed away from Usagi. Her eyes reflected the heartbreak he had just caused her and in desperation, she reached out for him, but he moved away from it.

"I can't do this to Ayumi, I'm sorry. I need to go home and think about this." Mamoru whispered as he looked away from her.

He was such a coward.


	8. Chapter 8: He Knows

**Chapter 8: He Knows**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I honestly just started this as something to get my "creativity" out, but I wasn't expecting all this. As stated before, I will do my best to get more chapters out. I'm also very sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy.**

* * *

He was here in her dreams, haunting her as the only method of speaking to her. He wanted his body back and to be near her, but it was becoming unbearable without the Princess' help. How were the rest of the Shitennou supposed to protect the Prince if the two could not find common ground and become the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo? Jadeite was annoyed beyond belief, but he felt bad for the Princess. He knew he couldn't entirely place blame on her since this transition had affected her the most. The general had to face reality that this was all on the Prince, even if it was unintentional.

The blonde haired man sighed internally as he saw Rei fading away and started to wake up. They would have to meet another time, perhaps when things have been figured out. He disappeared the moment Rei woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door over and over again in the middle of the night.

The priestess got up, rubbing her eye with her hand in a discombobulated state. Who would be visiting her at such an odd hour of the night? It wasn't like it was a youma, otherwise she could sense that, so was it someone trying to rob her house? Slapping her cheeks and huffing out a sigh, Rei's eyes narrowed with determination to bring down whoever dared to threaten her shrine. As she got closer to the door, she could hear someone crying on the other side. Confused, she leaned in closer to the door to hear who it was.

"Rei-chan….open up…." a tired and soft voice cried out, their knocks getting quieter and quieter.

She opened the door and found no other than her leader, the woman she vowed to protect for the rest of her life and put her own life on the line for. Her dark violet eyes softened in sympathy as she hugged her friend and brought her in, leading her inside with her hand.

"Usagi...what are you doing here? Why are you outside in your nighty at this time of the night?"

Her friend's tear stained face broke her because she knew what the reason was on the inside. It was Mamoru. However, why was she out during the night if she was thinking about him again?

"He," she started while a small hiccup escaped her mouth, "he knows…"

"Wait, what? How?"

Usagi sat there wiping away her tears as she explained to Rei the entire encounter she had with Mamoru and the star locket. How he found her and saw the locket, taking it away from her and finding their picture inside of it. She explained to her how Seiya had kissed her and she told Mamoru, which in turn lead to their kiss. Then she explained the part where he walked away as if nothing had happened.

The guardian of Mars sighed as she offered Usagi another tissue from the box. She rested her head on the side of her bed and handed her friend the trash bin to throw out the used tissue. "I'm sorry to hear that Usagi. Not to defend Mamoru-san, but I think he was trying to do the right thing for his relationship with Ayumi right now. Perhaps he needs to figure out what he wants in life at the moment?" she said, trying to offer some slightly positive advice.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Usagi asked as her eyes watered up again. Her lips were beginning to tremble again. The mere thought of him being disgusted by her was breaking her. After everything she told him and their kiss, he was able to walk away from her like it was nothing. The Mamoru she had before would keep pushing for more because he found her desirable. Her Mamoru would never look at another woman like the way he looked at her. Her Mamoru would have stayed instead of running away.

Rei didn't know what to say to her that would comfort her. It's not that Mamoru didn't want her; it's that he couldn't have her yet and Usagi needed to see that. "Usagi, listen...if Mamoru was a single man, I'm sure everything would have been solved right there and then. However, there is another woman in the picture, so I'm sure that it's not because he doesn't want you, but rather that he can't have you until the other girl is out of the picture. Do you understand?"

The senshi of the Moon nodded her head slowly, taking in everything her friend was saying. She could feel herself calming down as Rei tried making sense to her and sighed outwardly. Times were rough on her right now, but life always found a way of working itself out. She just needed to be patient.

She hugged her friend tightly and muttered, "Thank you, Rei-chan."

* * *

The next day was a terrible day; the birds outside singing their music were noisy, the children playing outside were loud and the darkness in his apartment was maddening. The blue silk sheets on the bed were messy and thrown all over itself in a manner which one would assume was without care. The clock read 10:00 a.m., but he had no energy or the will to go to work that day so he called in sick. His mind was racing and the little amount he did sleep just frustrated him more due to the dreams he was having. They only added salt to the injury and more questions.

An angry sigh escaped him as he found himself whipping his alarm clock with strength he never knew he had. The moment it collided with his wall, it cracked and broke, the bright green light inside fading away.

That look on her face…it was haunting him. He couldn't erase it from his mind and every time he closed his eyes that's all he would see; her bright cerulean eyes deep with sadness in which he knew he caused, her swollen pink lips, and her golden locks which framed her oval face so perfectly made him so weak. It took all of his strength to leave her side last night and the only thing he could then feel was the guilt from his betrayal to Ayumi. He didn't know what he was going to do. Ayumi had seen Usagi many times in the hallway when she would come over, but if he broke the news of what happened last night, he was sure it would be over.

' _Isn't that what you want though?'_

Mamoru's eyes widened. Is that what he really wanted inside? He wanted to end his relationship with Ayumi? He wasn't being logical. But how was it **not** logical? Apparently he had a past with Usagi…a very deep and long past with her. As much as he wanted to think of her as a liar, he knew she wasn't and his dreams confirmed that. Then the ring…

" _I'm not wearing it_ _ **just**_ _cause…he is no longer in my life. He lost his memories. He doesn't even know who I am anymore…"_

"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath as he combed his raven hair back with his fingers. He sat on the edge of his mattress with his face buried in his hands, contemplating what to do. He caused her so much grief and without even knowing it. How long had she been wearing it for? How long ago did he propose?

Then worry consumed him. They both lived in the same building but he didn't hear her come home last night. Was she okay? What if something happened to her? No. She had to be okay, she was a strong woman and if she was Sailor Moon she would be fine. However, he had vivid glimpses of the many times he saved her as "Tuxedo Mask" and she wasn't fine for a majority of that.

He had to do something about this.

* * *

The day was starting off better than her night had ended. This time, no nightmares accompanied her while she slept and it may have been due to Rei's presence. The temple kept her at calm and so did the quiet atmosphere. People came in to pay their respects and then left, while Rei's grandfather quietly shuffled through the house, preparing tea and snacks for her and his granddaughter.

Usagi woke up with a somber feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that this waiting game would need to drag out until she had her final answer from her pre-destined lover. Her eyelids felt very heavy from the excessive four hour cry she had last night before she got to the temple and her head hurt from being so congested. Her eyes scanned over Rei's room and found that not much had changed since she had left for Canada five years ago. The need to escape had finally been lifted off her chest; she was finally coming to terms with how everything was in her life. As much as she loved to have Mamoru there with her, perhaps this turn of event in life had to happen. In the back of her head she had always wondered how badly this affected her future and Chibi-Usa. Was she still around up there? She wanted her to visit more than ever, but she hadn't received a letter from her future daughter in so long. It was disheartening to think of the possibilities, but Usagi needed to keep herself occupied and busy.

Forcing a smile on her face, the young princess got up and exhaled a huge breath of air. She looked around for Rei and figured that she had stepped out for a moment to run an errand. Shuffling through drawers, she finally found a notepad and a pen. She wrote down her gratitude and said she had left to go home.

Usagi borrowed a pair of Rei's pants and a tank top before she headed out. If she went out in her nighty in the middle of the morning, people would believe she had done something that only needs to be done behind doors. That was another embarrassment she wished to never experience.

"...I need to face the music..." she muttered to herself before she walked out the door.

* * *

The elevator 'dinged' softly before the doors opened. She walked out of it slowly and kept her eyes peeled open for any signs of _him_. Seeing the coast clear, she felt her tense muscles relax and let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding. Her footsteps padded quietly on the hallway carpet as she tried to keep quiet and not alarm him; she didn't even know if he was home or not.

Usagi reached into her purse and pulled out her keys which inevitably jingled. She cursed inwardly, hoping that didn't draw his attention. When she didn't hear anything, she turned the key in its hole and waited for the 'click' to indicate the door unlocked. In that exact moment, she heard the door swing open right behind her froze. She clenched her eyes shut, praying that it was a friend leaving his apartment.

She pushed down on the handle and opened the door as fast as she could, but she wasn't quick enough because Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk."


End file.
